Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Dance
by SeddieFan
Summary: Alvin wants to ask Brittany to the dance but he doesn't know how. and when someone else comes in the picture, he thinks of making brittany jealous. How is everything going to work out?
1. Broken Hearted

Alvin and the chipmunks: The Dance

Description:

Alvin and Brittany wants to ask brittany out to the beacon hills when he thinks of an idea that may work everything out it doesn't turn out so will things turn out?

And the story begin:

Eleanor:

You spend all of our money on a rug?!

Brittany:

But you don't understand, the salesman said it matches my shoes.

Jeannette:

Oh my gosh Brittany, you really have to learn how to spend money better. That money was for our accessories for the beacon hills ball.

Brittany:

Ok, ok. Sorry. Jeez, quit slamming me, will ya? Ok I will return the rug and get the money back and buy awesome accessories. All right?

Jeannette and Eleanor:

*sigh* all right.

Brittany:

*smiles* cool, well I have to go return a rug. I will be back in a few hours. Bye.

*gets out of the house*

Eleanor:

Did he ask her yet?

Jeannette:

Not that I know of. But he will soon. He has to. I can't believe he is afraid that she is going to say no.

Eleanor:

I know right? I guess he is not such a bad boy after all.

(showing Brittany at the mall)

Brittany:

Ok thank you. And sorry for the inconvenience, it just wasn't my type of rug.

Salesman:

Uh huh. Whatever.

Brittany:

Ummm. Ok. Bye.

*leaves the store and bumps into someone, and they both fall on the floor*

Ouch! Why don't you watch where you are going?

Other person:

Me? You were the one that got in my way!

Brittany:

Oh yeah? I don't think so, I was perfectly fine until-

*both got to see each others faces*

Oh. Hey Alvin.

Alvin:

Brittany. Sorry, didn't see you there.

Brittany:

Same here.

Alvin:

Oh here let me help you get up.

*reaches out his hand and she takes it*

So…. What are you doing inside *looks at the name of the store* rugs n' more?

Brittany:

*brushes herself off*

Returning a rug.

Alvin:

Why did you buy a rug in the first place?

Brittany:

Cause it would match my shoes. And now I have to go to an accessories store to buy accessories for the beacon hills ball.

Alvin:

Oh right. The beacon hills ball. I kinda forgot about that.

Brittany:

You forgot about the ball? How do you forget about that?

Alvin:

I guess there isn't much to think about it. I mean its just like any other dance.

Brittany:

Uh no its not. Its different. The girls have to wear dresses and the guys have to wear a tux and there is romantic music and everything.

Alvin:

Hmmm. Romantic. Well, I guess I can go. But I was kinda wondering…

Brittany:

Yeah?

Alvin:

Ok, well, I was thinking if you would-

Dave:

Alvin!!!

Alvin:

*groans* coming! Sorry Brittany I gotta go. But I will talk to you later. Ok?

Brittany:

Oh yeah sure.

Alvin:

Bye.

*he leaves*

Brittany:

*mumbles* bye. *Starts walking off and heads home disappointed*

(back at home)

Eleanor:

Really?

Jeannette:

I am not kidding I mean it was really the-

*was cut off by Brittany's yelling and door slam*

Brittany:

AAHHHHH!!!!!!

Eleanor:

Brittany, what is wrong?

Brittany:

Well, I was at the store returning the rug and I saw Alvin and he was about to ask me to the ball….

Jeannette and Eleanor both excited ask:

And?….

Brittany:

Dave came.

*Eleanor and Jeannette exhale loudly*

Brittany:

*groans* I can't believe this.

Eleanor just remembered:

Hey, did you buy the accessories?

Brittany:

*groans again* no I didn't. I will go there now. I can't believe this, first the rug, then Alvin and now I have to go to the mall again. *she mumbles to herself while she gets out the door*

(Brittany bought everything and decided to go to the beach for a few minutes before returning home)

*at the beach, it is empty and Brittany just sits on the sand looking at the waves*

*Brittany sighs loudly*

Someone behind her said:

Its beautiful. Isn't it?

Brittany got startled and jumped:

Oh my gosh, Alvin you scared me. What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?

Alvin:

I always come here to think, and no.

Brittany:

Yeah I come here to think too. What were you thinking about?

Alvin kinda nervous:

Uhhh. Well, nothing important.

Brittany:

Oh come on. It has to be important if you come here to think.

Alvin:

Ok, I am thinking about the concert. *he lied*

Brittany:

Oh. Ok. *kinda disappointed and convinced with the story*

Alvin:

So Brittany…

Brittany:

So Alvin…

Alvin:

Ok, I am going to come right out and say it. Do you want to-

Some one comes out:

Oh my god Alvin. Its you!

Alvin:

Veronica?

Brittany:

Who's veronica?

Alvin:

A friend from school. What are you doing here?

Veronica:

I just came here to ask you if you wanted to go to the ball with me.

*Alvin thought about it and a little light bulb flashed over his head*

Alvin:

Sure. Why not?

Veronica:

Yay!!

*Brittany left the beach sad and angry*

Alvin:

Brittany!! Where are you going?

Brittany:

Away from you!!

*she ran until she got home. She closed the door and locked it, she ran up to her room jumped on her bed and started crying*


	2. Going to the One Who Caused it All

Chap. 2:

Going to the one who caused it all

Eleanor:

Come on Brittany, you have to get out of the bathroom sometime!

Brittany:

No!!

Jeannette:

Is she getting out?

Eleanor:

No. she hasn't gone out for 3 hours. What are we going to do Jeannette? Alvin was supposed to ask Brittany out to do the dance, veronica wasn't supposed to ask Alvin. How did everything get all topsy-turvy?

Jeannette:

I don't know. But do you know what would be best right now?

Eleanor:

A cupcake with sprinkles?

Jeannette:

No. talk to the guy who messed everything up.

Eleanor:

. but can we stop for a cupcake?

Jeannette:

Let's go. *takes Eleanor's arm and leaves the house*

*at Alvin's house*

Simon:

What did you do that for?

Alvin:

I just thought it would make her jealous

Simon:

And did she seem jealous?

Alvin:

I don't know! Maybe a little.

Simon:

No Alvin, she was not jealous. She was sad.

Alvin:

Sad? For what? Why should she be sad?

Simon:

*sighs* you just don't get it do you? Alvin, Brittany likes y-

*doorbell rings*

Theodore:

I'll get it!! *opens the door* oh Eleanor, Jeannette hi! Umm Ellie you have some frosting on your cheek.

Eleanor:

Oh.*she blushes*

Theodore:

Come on in

*they go in and sit on the couches. Alvin and Simon sit with them*

Simon:

Hey Jeannette.

Jeannette:

Hey Simon.

*both blush like crazy for no good reason*

Simon:

Hey Jeannette, could I talk to you for a second?

Jeannette:

Sure, but first we have to talk some sense into Alvin.

Simon:

Oh sure, go ahead.

Eleanor:

What is the matter with you?!?! Brittany is heartbroken. She is in the bathroom crying her eyes out.

Alvin:

Ok hold the phone everybody. Answer the question I have been asking for the past 2o minutes. Why is she so sad?

*they all look at each other and Eleanor steps up*

Eleanor:

Alvin, Brittany….


	3. A Bad Mistake

Chap. 3

A bad mistake

Eleanor:

Alvin, Brittany likes you.

Alvin:

*eyes open wide and smiles* really?

Eleanor:

Yeah.

Jeannette:

Probably not anymore because you just broke her heart!

Alvin:

*smile fades* oh.

Theodore:

But don't worry Alvin, you will find a way to fix this.

Alvin:

*a smile appears again* will you help me?

All of them:

Nope. Good luck. *all left the room*

Alvin:

Thanks!

*back at Brittany's room*

Brittany:

'Oh what am I doing? I shouldn't be crying over Alvin. Heck, I shouldn't be crying over anyone. Oh come on Brittany snap out of it, get a grip Brittany. Well, if Alvin wants to play that game, two can play, and he isn't going to win.' *she thinks* *gets off of her bed and goes to the mall*

Brittany:

*walks around the mall until she found a jock from school* hey Derek.

Derek:

Hey Brittany. How's it going?

Brittany:

Oh nothing much, the concerts, the screaming fans, the beacon hills ball. *she looks at him*

Derek:

Oh right the ball. Well I wanted to talk to you about it. Ummm, do you want to go with me?

Brittany:

'Mission accomplished' *she thought* oh course

Derek:

Great, I'll see you later then.

Brittany:

Ok. Bye. *leaves and bumps into Alvin and groans* what do you want Alvin?

Alvin:

I came here to ask you to the ball.

Brittany:

You already have a date and now, so do I`

Alvin:

*confused* what do you mean?

Brittany:

Derek just asked me.

Alvin:

Derek? Derek asked you?

Brittany:

Yes Derek asked me.

Alvin:

But isn't Derek the one who dumped you just because you didn't wear your tight tights?

Brittany:

*embarrasses* maybe.

Alvin:

Then why go out with him?

Brittany:

We made up

Alvin:

Oh yeah?

Brittany:

Yeah.

Alvin:

Well, I remember that after he broke up with you, you said "you're a jerk you jerkface I never want to see your jerkface face again"

Brittany:

Well, he has changed.

Alvin:

No one can changed in 2 months

Brittany:

He did

Alvin:

How would you know? You never talked to him since the breakup

Brittany:

Chippettes intuition.

Alvin:

Whatever Brittany. I gotta go.

Brittany:

Fine. Whatever

Alvin:

No, I said whatever, you have to say something else

Brittany:

Well, too bad cause I am saying whatever too.

Alvin:

Whatever!

*walks off angrily*

Brittany:

'Oh no. what have I done?'


	4. Admitted

Admitted

Chp.4

Eleanor:

You did what?!?!

Brittany:

Derek asked me to the ball and I said yes.

Jeannette:

Derek? You mean the one who-

Brittany:

Yes yes, the one who broke up with me 'cause I didn't wear tight tights and I said 'you're a jerk you jerkface you jerk and I never want to see your jerkface face again' but I am telling you now he has changed and I am going with him no matter what you say can make me not go out with him so get over it

Jeannette and Eleanor:

*in shock that she spoke to much*

Jeannette:

I was going to say that isn't he the one who dumped you because you didn't kiss him?

Brittany:

Uhhhhh…. No, he didn't want to kiss me

Eleanor:

You such a liar Brittany. He asked you to kiss in front of the porch and you said 'maybe some other time' and he dumped you

Brittany:

I was waiting for the right moment

Jeannette:

Don't you mean the right guy?

Brittany:

What are you saying?

Eleanor:

Oh you know what we are talking about

Brittany:

No I don't

Eleanor:

Yes you do.

Brittany:

No I don't

Jeannette:

Oh yeah?

Brittany:

Yeah

Eleanor:

Fine. But if it isn't what we think it is then can we ask you some questions.

Brittany:

*hesitated a little while* uh sure.

Eleanor:

Good. Now did you care that Derek even dumped you?

Brittany:

Of course I did. *she lied* Why wouldn't I care?

Jeannette:

We are asking the questions now. Now, what is Derek's favorite song?

Brittany:

Uh… I don't know

Eleanor:

Interesting. Now, what is Alvin's favorite song?

Brittany:

'Hollywood's not America.'

Jeannette:

Good. Now what is Derek's favorite pastry?

Brittany:

Uh cake

Eleanor:

What type of cake?

Brittany:

Uhhh. Vanilla?

Jeannette:

Wrong. Chocolate.

Eleanor:

What is Alvin's favorite cake?

Brittany:

Theodore's cake

Jeannette:

Who is the person you trust the most?

Brittany:

Alvin

Eleanor:

Who is your best friend?

Brittany:

Alvin

And what was the real reason you agreed to go the ball with Derek?

Brittany:

To make Alvin jealous. *shocked she said it out loud and put her hands over her mouth*

Eleanor:

Well it's about time you admitted it.


	5. Avoiding the Subject

Avoiding the subject

Chap 5

Brittany:

i…i… I didn't mean that

*Eleanore folds her arms*

Jennette:

Oh really Brittany? Then what did you mean?

Brittany:

This isn't fair! You got me babbling about nonsense.

Eleanore:

Brittany, are you serious?

Brittany:

Yes I am serious.

Jeannette:

Then can we ask some more questions?

Brittany:

No!

Eleanor:

Why?

Brittany:

Cause maybe you will get something out of me.

Eleanor:

Oh really?

Jeannette:

Like what?

Brittany:

*she hesitated for a while and she thought of a good excuse* like the cake I ate from Eleanor's secret stash.

Eleanor:

You did what?!

Brittany:

Yup, I ate your cake.

Eleanor:

Which one?

Brittany:

Double fudge

Eleanore:

Awww Brittany!!! That is my favorite one!

Jeannette:

Eleanor, this really isn't the time.

Brittany:

I guess this isn't a good time to tell you that I broke your new telescope.

Jeannette:

You did what?!?!?!?!

Eleanor:

Now really isn't the time Jeannette.

Jeannette:

Oh yeah. Sorry. Brittany stop trying to change the subject.

Brittany:

What? Is that what you think I am trying to do?

Eleanor:

You are trying to do that

Brittany:

Wow Eleanor, I am offended. I can't believe you would accuse of me doing that. I am.. I am.. I am just shocked.

Jeannette:

Hey hey, you are doing it again.

Brittany:

Doing what?

Eleanor:

Changing the subject.

Brittany:

I am not. Hey can we get a burger?

Eleanor and Jeannette:

BRITTANY!

Brittany:

Ok ok, fine

Eleanor:

Good. Now, why did you say you want to make Alvin jealous?

Brittany:

I didn't say that. You just heard what you wanted to hear

Eleanor:

Could you just please just say the truth?

Brittany:

…. I don't want to

Jeannette:

Why don't you want to?

Brittany:

*on the verge of tears* cause it would hurt.

*she let a tear roll down her cheek*

Eleanor:

Oh Brittany, it hurts me to see you like this.

Jeannette:

But can we ask you one question?

Brittany:

Sure

Eleanor:

Why is it so hard for you to admit that you actually like Alvin?

Brittany:

'Because I don't just like him. I'm in love with him.


	6. Did What I Had To Do

Did what I had to do

Chap 6

Jeannette:

Did you just say what I think you just said?

Brittany:

*still with tears in her eyes and nodded* yeah*she said weakly*

Eleanor:

Oh Brittany, I'm so sorry.

Brittany:

It's not your fault. It's my own fault.

Eleanor:

No, it's not Brittany.

Brittany:

Yes it is! I let myself fall in love with him! And the worst part is that I still love him!! How could I still love him? He hurt me! Ugh, I couldn't have done anything more stupid in my life!

Jeannette:

Uh actually you did.

Eleanor:

You agreed to go out with Derek. Isn't that pretty stupid?

Brittany:

I guess.

Jeannette:

Listen Brittany, Alvin likes you ok? He does he kinda told us when we went to his house.

Brittany:

Really?

Eleanor:

Yeah, so you both did really stupid things, you both tried to make each other jealous and look how that turned out.

Brittany:

*no longer crying* yeah, your right. *she stood up and headed for the door*

Jeannette:

Where are you going?

Brittany:

To make this wrong right. *she closed the door behind her*

*both girls are satisfied that they helped their sister they are smiling*

*Brittany came opened the door again*

Brittany:

Thanks.

*closed the door again*

*at Derek's house*

*doorbell rings*

Derek:

Hello? Oh hey babe.

*leans in to kiss her*

Derek:

Oh not this again. Aren't you going to kiss me?

Brittany:

Oh please. OF COURSE NOT.

Derek:

Excuse me?

Brittany:

You heard me loud and clear. I am not going to kiss you. Dude, I don't even like you.

Derek:

Then why in the flapjack did you agree to go out with me?

Brittany:

I did not agree to go out with you. I agreed to go to the ball with you, but I don't think that is going to happen.

Derek:

And why not?

Brittany:

Cause, I say no. I am not going with someone I don't like. Well, you are on the borderline of hate so, let me put it this way, you're a jerk, you jerk and I don't ever want to see you're your jerkface face again.

*She left with Derek speechless*

Brittany:

_1 thing down 1 thing to go. _*she thought*


	7. At the Dance

Chap 7

At the dance

Eleanor:

Come on Brittany it's time to go to the dance!!

Brittany:

I'm coming!

*Brittany comes down the stairs and everyone looks at her with open mouths*

Jeannette:

Wow, Brittany you look beautiful.

Brittany:

Thank you. Now let's go

*grabs the girls arms and leaves the house*

Jeanette:

Ok bye miss miller!

*at the dance*

*Brittany sees Derek making out with veronica*

Jeannette:

He is not worth it Brittany.

Brittany:

I know. But if he is with veronica, where is Alvin?

Jeanette:

I don't know

Brittany:

I am going to look for him.

*she couldn't find him and gives up. Then she went to outside to the meadow and looked at the lake but she realized the saw a red hat*

Brittany:

Alvin?


	8. Finally

Chap 8

Finally

Alvin:

Brittany? What are you doing here?

Brittany:

I was looking for you

Alvin:

Why? I thought you were mad at me

Brittany:

I was

Alvin:

Why?

Brittany:

I think you know why.

Alvin:

I do, but I want to hear it from you.

Brittany:

I was mad at you because I thought you were going to ask me to the dance and then you said yes to veronica. So I asked Derek and he said yes but then I changed my mind and I told him off at his house.

Alvin:

Oh, thank you for answering my question

Brittany:

Good, now you will answer mine.

Alvin:

And what is that?

Brittany:

Why is veronica sucking face with Derek?

Alvin:

Oh… that's because, wait sucking face?

Brittany:

Get with the program Alvin!

Alvin:

Right. The reason she is "sucking face" with Derek is because I dumped her like 10 minutes after we came here.

Brittany:

Why did you dump her?

Alvin:

*walked closer to her* because I like someone else.

Brittany:

Oh really? And who is that?

Alvin:

I don't know.

Brittany:

Do I know her?

Alvin:

Maybe. *moves closer*

Brittany:

Tell me who it is?

Alvin:

I am not going to tell you.

Brittany:

*disappointed* oh

Alvin:

But I can show you.

*looks up and sees his face in front of hers*

Brittany:

Oh really? How are you going-?

*before she was able to finish the sentence, his lips crashes with her and she kisses back, after what seemed like an eternity, they stepped away*

Alvin:

It's you.

Brittany:

Yeah, I kinda figured out.

Alvin:

So, do you want to be my girlfriend?

Brittany:

I don't know, I'll have to think about it (playing around)

Alvin:

*disappointed* oh ok.

*starts to walk away but Brittany grab his arm and kisses him again*

Brittany:

Yes.

*they kissed again and everyone comes out and starts cheering but they didn't stop kissing*

Brittany and Alvin were both thinking the same thing:

_Finally_


End file.
